1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor wafers, and more particularly, to a wafer including dies separated from each other by scribe lanes, and a method of manufacturing the wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wafer is a slice formed of a semiconductor material. The wafer includes dies formed of semiconductor elements or devices. The wafer is designed such that the dies are separated from one another by scribe lanes.